A Brother Lost and Found
by phoenixluv
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries but Sirius died and Harry was injured. The war is over, and one of the Preventer Agents is Harry's half-brother by Family Reconstruction Act when Harry is sent off to Dursleys again. slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction.

Gundam Wing it is after the war and after Endless Waltz, the G-boys will be 17 with Relena. I am basically going to bash everyone including the light bashing of Weasleys and Hermione just for the novelty of it. Manipulative Dumbledore bashing is enthusiastically pursued. My story heavily borrows from a number of other similar crossovers. Basically I am writing this because none of the other writers are inclined to finish or even go till midpoint of the stories. They simply start write a few chapters and leave me hanging. So I chose to mix match and write my own. You are in for an interesting ride. I hope not to leave you hanging.

**Background**: Harry defeated Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries but Sirius died and Harry was injured. The war is over, and one of the Preventer Agents is revealed to be Harry's half-brother by Family Reconstruction Act when Harry is sent off to Dursleys again.

It was the summer of 1996 when Commander Une was frowning over her wire framed spectacles at the urgent file handed to her by a Junior Agent. The reason for her frown was that the file placed one of her top Agents and former Gundam Pilots as the half-brother of a British teenager who was 16 years old already. Family Reconstruction Act was in effect since eight months and most of the matches have already been done and approved. Why this particular file had taken so long to reach her office when her agents were to be given top priority in everything else baffled her. The whole scenario screamed even more suspicious to her as she started to read the facts listed in the file.

There was little information that could be found on the boy and when she called the British Department of Preventors for answers she faced more difficulty. There was a large gap in the educational history and there was almost nonexistent medical one. There were no records that showed his relatives as his guardians and when she looked at the parents there was even less. What really worried her was that the mother's educational history was startlingly parallel to the child in question. Also, there were neither death certificates nor wills. There was no way to determine how one of the father's child ended up on one of the colonies as the records on the father were even more sparse. The file had been urgent stating that the child had not been seen outside for weeks and he disappears for months for some center called St. Brutus which showed no registration for the said child on its roll.

This just brought up even more questions and concerns for the young Commander. It made no sense to her that once he finished Primary School he disappeared from the schooling and records for no reason and to add more mystery nobody in the child services or social agencies realized or bothered to check up on it. It seemed to her that both the mother and the child in question were systematically confined and abused since childhood first by the parents and then by current guardian of the said child.

At the end of every the file was something that gave her tunnel vision and the possible root of the cause of the case. The Preventor agents had found that every month £25,000 were deposited into the couples joint bank account from the woman's nephew's inheritance which so far had not been traced at all. At the beginning of the Summer Holidays the money was doubled. The family had been abroad with this money several times a year but the boy never accompanied the couple. The best conclusion was that the couple have illegally detained the boy and taken over his inheritance by force. The couple was recommended to be arrested immediately mentioning the fact that several reports had been made to the local authorities without any response to the case therefore the case had been forwarded to the Preventors due to the gross neglect and severity of the money embezzled from a minor.

As she finished the file her vision had gone in red haze. It caused her to take deep breaths to calm her down before she started to type a new mission into her computer. The ping of mission being accepted by two ex-Gundam pilots, 02 and 05, gave her a pause to collect herself into her normal unruffled appearance.

############

Duo was feeling bored out of his mind. After the war had ended there was no fun left in his life except for the odd bomb threats or hijacking here and there. They were minor problem handled by the lesser Preventer agents. So, when the urgent message came from Une to retrieve some kid from a suburban area came onto his folder he narrowed his eyes. There was something that Une was not giving up on this case because no way in hell she would assign one, let alone two of her top agents on this innocuous mission. That meant it was a top priority mission. A little blue color coded symbol at his end, grabbed his eyeballs suddenly. FRA meant it was someone related to very high up in the authority.

He grabbed his coat and weapons and caught the eyes of 05. Their mutual understanding had progressed to the level when they could read each other even with the slightest expressions on their faces. They nodded to each other and with sharp measured steps walked out of the building. They cocked their weapons when they reached the address and silently and stealthily made out of the car and into the front lawn of the number 4 Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction. **

**Chapter 2**

Harry hissed in pain as he tried to wrap his throbbing leg again. After Sirius had fallen through the veil, Voldemort had tried to possess him. It had led to a power struggle in his own mind. Sirius death had given him the will power to completely obliterate the fucker from the face of this earth. In the brief but extremely draining fight with the snake face Harry had learned about the horcruxes and the links to his soul that were somehow keeping the bastard alive. His pure energy one that no one had been ever able to identify and study had come flooding into him and destroying old Tom for once and all.

He had smiled insanely for a brief moment savoring the triumph that had come with the death of his nemesis, while numerous witnesses saw Voldemort fall ans Harry being engulfed in a blindingly white light. The next minute he was struggling to keep his eyes open and passed out.

He had come to in the hospital wing. Curious about being left alone, he had snuck out wearing his invisibility cloak that he always carried on his person for emergencies and went in the search of his friends. He had found Ron, Hermione and Ginny in his dorm locked in an intense discussion about how and when to feed him a love potion and ensure that Harry would inadvertently fall in love with the youngest Weasley so that his status could be used to enhance the status of their family and reap rewards of their combined fame. He had felt nauseated when he had also found out that his best friends were reporting on his activities to the Headmaster since they were told that harry had a mind link to the dark lord and could cause danger to them or their families.

The minister had been told to resign quickly as this time Voldemort's dead body had been found at the heart of the ministry and people had seen Harry fighting with the dark lord. Consequently all the rumors about him circulating since last summer were trashed. Harry was supposed to not know anything about it so that he could be easily shipped off to his muggle relatives who were also being paid from his money to take care of him. Upon hearing this revelation his eyes had narrowed in anger. For all those years that he had suffered at the hands of his relatives he was told that he was worthless and didn't deserve a pound that was used to feed him or cloth him. They were enjoying his money and treating him like a house elf and he had let them. He had grown up surrounded in lies all over with people poised to take advantage of him in every possible way. If he could he would have blasted them to the need of the kingdom but he found that his magical reserves were running pretty low. Apparently, he was magically exhausted and needed time to recuperate not only his magic but his wounds would have to heal the muggle way and that had been the reason he had been knocked out and left in the hospital wing alone.

He had hobbled back to the hospital wing which he found empty save for himself. While the whole of the wizarding world was out celebrating he had lain down on his bed and cried for the loss of one person who had really cared for him. Next day, he had been dumped back at his relatives with sweet words and empty promises of the silver tongued serpent that was Dumbledore, with explicit instruction to his relatives to not to bother him. They hadn't bothered all right to even feed him. Harry hadn't bothered to touch the care packages sent by the so called fake friends. For all he knew they would be laced with potions that he had no idea off. He had let Hedwig carry request for him to get take out wizard food from a select restaurants which she usually sneaked in the night.

Harry managed to wrap the bandage securely and tried to stand up. The magical exhaustion was a curious thing. It had sapped his strength too. Moving had become tiresome but he managed. In the very first hour of his introduction back into his hell hole he had snuck out invisible and visited Gringotts. There he had found out that the old coot was his magical guardian for all those years and he was being robbed off his money by the said old man and his bloody order. He had simply claimed the head of the house ring and promptly closed all the vaults, hired lawyers to retrieve all his stolen money forcibly if necessary and transferred all his money into a new muggle account under the name of James Evans. He had been assured that until he had given his consent the closure of the vaults would not be made public; it would be stated that Harry had requested a complete inventory of his inheritance which would take a few months to complete. By the time Harry would have completely recovered and disappeared in France as he had promptly withdrawn from Hogwarts and forwarded an application to Beuxbatons citing special reason as was the provision for the transfer students.

When he was fully satisfied that he was in proper control of his faculties he walked slowly to his table. He had gotten up late today and his breakfast had turned into brunch. He smiled when Hedwig fluttered down to the table. He gave her part of her breakfast and started to eat the rest of it. The Dursleys had locked him in for the weekend and gone to visit Aunt Marge. The only kind thing that they had done for him that he had been locked into the guestroom that Marge usually occupied and it had an attached bathroom and a TV. Pleased with his lot he had almost been happy even when he had found the disgusting food that they had left for them. Well, he wasn't wanting for anything anyways.

As he finished his breakfast there was knocking on the front door. He frowned. The Dursleys weren't scheduled to return till tomorrow and they would have a key. He was alarmed when he heard a boom as if somebody had thrown a shoulder to the door and the sound of the door crashing to the floor reached him. He grabbed his wand quickly and stood shakily. It definitely wasn't a burglar as it was late morning. He couldn't get out of the room since he was locked in. So, he waited crouched on the floor ready to fling curses incase it was an enemy. The next minute his own door crashed open and the curse died on his lips when he saw who the intruders were.

***********

For Duo, the first view inside was shocking. The house seemed deserted, yet it gleamed with an unnatural shine. Still, he had his orders. He had to check out the entire house before they returned to base. Then he heard it. Something or somebody was moving on the first floor. He looked at Wufei who looked like he had heard it two. Nimbly they ran up the stairs and faced what they assumed was the master bedroom. The door was unlocked and it was empty. They moved to the next one which was locked. He gave a look to his partner as they prepared to crash the door. One, two, three and they forced the door open. They quickly assessed the room where a lankly teenager was crouching by the bed holding a twig and giving them a death glare which very nearly resembled Heero. He had similar bird nest of the hair too. However it was the eyes that held him captive, they were the greenest of the green and entirely too much like Trowa. A suspicion began to rise in his mind which given the fact was rather likely than unlikey. The kid looked like he was related to one of the ex-Gundam pilots, possibly more.

He sat down on his haunches and looked the kid into the eye. "Hey kiddo! We are the Preventors' and we are looking for a Harry Potter."

#########

Harry gave a shaky laugh and slowly relaxed. 'These were government officers. No reason to panic.' He grabbed he bed and slowly started to pull himself up. Seeing that he was having difficulties Wufei moved to help him sit on the bed. They took two chairs and sat down.

Harry looked at his table where he had yet to open a flask labeled fresh coffee charmed to be hot till drunk, "May I offer you coffee or something else to drink?" Duo poured coffee from the flask into three cups and handed them out. He settled back down and eyed the teen. The fresh coffee tasted good.

"It's good. Did your relatives leave you the food?" Harry snorted in response and then slouched.

"Take outs. My trained owl gets them for me."

Wufei stared first at the food and then at the snowy white owl which was calmly sitting on her perch and eyeing them with casual disdain. The owl flew to its owner as he looked, who held out his hand. She gave him a hoot and then looked at the two agents as if exasperated with the intruders. The teenager smiled and offered her a piece of bacon from his left over breakfast.

"She seems smart." Duo who was watching the scene with interest remarked.

"She is." The teenager smiled. "Time to get my lunch Hedwig." She bobbed her head then flew out through the window.

"She is definitely a smart one."

"Yep."

" So, what can I do for you?"

"The Family Reconstruction Act which had been in effect for a little more than eight months had finally found a match for you. I suspect your relative is one of the high priority ones and therefore we were sent to collect you so that you can meet your new family member."

Harry shook his head. Another living family member. Why he hadn't gone to this relative in the first place. Then his mind gave him an answer. Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted him to grow up somewhere he would have not been beaten and starved so that he could be modeled as their savior.

Now, he was free though. He smiled. "Let's go then."

Duo grinned in response as the smile lit up the kids face.' He a definitely Trowa's brother.'

########

It took an hour before they were back at the base and sitting in Une's office. The rest of the pilots were keenly awaited. After 15 minutes of waiting Heero, Trowa and Quatre came striding in. Une motioned them to sit.

"I have called you here so that I could give you important news. Trowa you have a half brother whose name is Harry Potter."

Harry looked at the unibanged Agent. He looked much like his father but there were several traits which were unknown. He sighed. This agent didn't look much older than himself, barely three- four year older.

'Oh well! He is my brother. Couldn't fault dad when mum wouldn't give him time of the day.' He grinned and slowly stood up. "Hi, I am Harry."

Trowa hugged his brother but frowned when he felt him wincing. He let go of him quickly and looked him up and down. "Are you hurt?"

Harry shivered. "Not anymore. There was an accident back at my school and I am still recovering."

All the occupants haven't missed the wincing and slow movements. It all neatly tied into an abuse and negligence case perfectly. According to the briefing, she had sent to the pilots before Harry had arrived and what the agents had found (namely the minor had been confined to his room) the case against his relatives was watertight.

"Harry do you know that your relatives have been embezzling your inheritance?"

Harry threw them a sharp glance and sat straighter. "Yes, I found out this summer and have stopped the payments. I have also hired agents to recover what can be recovered at the moment and transferred the rest of my inheritances to a new bank under a new name. In fact had you tried to contact me next week you wouldn't have found me there at all? I had plans to go abroad."

"Inheritances , as in more than one."

"Yes, my godfather died in the same accident I was injured in. I was his sole heir."

Une looked at the teenager shrewdly. There was something in his eyes that told her that the teen was used to be in control in dangerous situations and certainly possessed a vindictive streak. Something nagged at the back of her brain which worked to connect all the dots. Then it came to her. He was _The Harry Potter._

From the gasp and the amused glance he was throwing her the teenager had known that she had worked out the truth. He nodded. "Yes, I am _The Harry Potter." _The Gundam pilots looked suspicious immediately.

"Oh!" She took a deep breath. "Do you want to go abroad?"

He nodded. "Britain has exploited me just a bit too much for my liking. I think France would be better to suit me for a change. All that however could be put on hold. I wish to spend some time with my brother before I am off to foreign lands."

"Of course, I had given them leave for a month so that you could spend some quality time together."

"Thank you, Lady Une." She shook his hand.

Harry walked out with Duo supporting him. Trowa walked beside his brother silently.

* * *

They piled all in the car and drove to the house where they were staying currently. As they settled down again Hedwig flew in and sat on Harry's shoulders. The teen gave her a pat and unloaded the package she was carrying. Duo and Wufei smirked while the rest of the pilots looked on in amazement.

Harry smiled and said in a way of introduction," This is Hedwig my owl. She is the one who hadn't let me starve this summer under my relative's tender mercies. Hedwig these are my brother Trowa and his friends. "The owl looked at them cocking her head curiously before giving a hoot and flying out the window.

Trowa blinked. "That was weird."

Harry lay back in his chair and smirked. "Weird sort of defines me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction. **

I have been threatened! Period. To not stop writing this fic. LOLS! About Trowa's green eyes, James was rejected by Lily so many times that he went out in the muggle world once, got drunk and slept with a girl who looked much like Lily (red hair , petite figure, green eyes) the name of the muggle isn't important just that she is dead.

Chapter 3

Harry was looking at his newly discovered brother. He was astonished that he had never before considered the possibility that he had any half brothers or sisters. His dad was a major player before he set his eyes on his mother and seriously committed himself to pursue a relationship. Sirius had often regaled him with the stories before he died. His brother was in turn eyeing him in a way that Sirius often said his father eyed potential prey for their pranks.

Harry stared back resolutely. The gaze might have intimidated even the most hardened criminal in the world of the Gumdam pilots but Harry had crossed swords with a basilisk that was fortunately no longer in the land of living and the Dark bastard. His brother wasn't going to cow him down that easily. Duo however got impatient with the staring contest going on and began to bounce in his seat. Heero despite himself found himself intrigued by this teenager. He watched with his lips slightly curved as if he was pressing a smile to back down. Despite his living with the four pilots including a slightly unhinged Duo for years his training had made him think twice before expressing any sort of emotion. Quartre was feeling funny emotions from all the guys but he kept quiet.

Finally Duo in his typical exuberant manner broke the ice. "Harry, you have one hell of a smart owl." He waggled his brows smirking, "Where did you get her?"

Harry smiled a bit." She was my first birthday present. Hagrid, he is a professor at my school, gave her to me when he first came to take me to the boarding school. I attended that school for the last five years."

Trowa spoke up now, "Your relatives told everyone that you were sent to St. Brutus…."

Harry scoffed interrupting him, "Please! As if I need to deal with any more delinquents than my bully of a cousin. Trust me Duds would fit right in there. I used to go to Hogwarts, a school to train my abilities or so they claimed when they sent me the letter. I found out that attending that school is extremely hazardous to my health."

"Do tell." Duo's eyes were round as saucers with anticipation of a good story. Harry laughed at him. "Most of my life is classified. I have only recently started to pay attention to news and I know that you were all Gundam pilots and have your fair share of classified information you cannot give me. The thing is that I need to know you before I tell you and trust you not to reveal my information to anybody else."

Heero nodded his head. "We all were given clearance in this matter by Lady Une. She told us that you belong to a hidden community where you are some sort of big celebrity."

"Oookkayy !" He looked at the package in his hand. "Might I tell you over lunch?" They nodded. Harry moved to open the package while Trowa got the plates. Quarter went to inform his cook that they were eating in the hall and send something up as Harry's lunch was at the most fit for three persons.

Harry took a long swig of the pumpkin juice and began. "Have you heard of people with special abilities, like the ability to manipulate elements?" The night he had killed Voldemort he had discovered his ability to conjure and maintain small fire to give him warmth. He hadn't done that after he was told to recover in a magic less environment. Guess the old dark idiot wasn't totally daft with the weapons he had used in the duel. It had been the duel of unequal proportions but in the end he had won because of the power that had welled up inside him. It was a waste considering that he had lost Sirius despite his endeavors otherwise.

Harry shook his reminiscence and found himself cradling a small fireball in his hands. The five pilots were staring at him with something mixed with awe and shock. He smiled softly.

Duo looked in his eyes. "You are special."

Harry nodded. "It's magic." He snuffed the fireball by closing his fists. "I am a wizard and all that comes with it."

He looked at his brother. "I know that you more or less lived your entire life at the colonies. My powers are derived from my magical core but its development is aided by the natural elements and earth's Ley lines especially at a young age. I don't know whether you have developed any core this without the exposure or not. "

Trowa was thoughtful. "I have always had a affinity with the animals. I have never seen any magical occurrences around me but it may be because I have not developed my err… core."

Harry nodded." OK! I cannot show you magic with my wand because it's illegal for underage wizards and I am only 16 now. My injuries were all magically inflicted but they cannot be treated with magic as I am suffering from magical exhaustion. I have to recover in a magic less environment or so I am told."

Heero tilted his head." You don't believe it."

Harry looked at Heero." I was fed a lot of lies growing up so that people around me could manipulate me and steal from me. I no longer trust anything they told me." Heero nodded in acceptance.

The travel had tired Harry out. He wasn't yet used to a lot of activity. He attacked a chicken wing with gusto feeling himself quiet drained. Hedwig fluttered down to help herself to a bit of food. Harry smiled at her and continued. "My parents were murdered when I was one and I was dumped on the doorstep of my magic hating relatives. They were bribed with a lot of money to keep me. My time there wasn't pleasant. Then at eleven I was shipped off to this school for wizards which frankly speaking were a death trap for me. I survived while my parent's murderer was resurrected once again and I became target. I killed him and a lot of his crazy followers sometime ago. He was the one to injure me. Then I found out about all the wankers who have manipulated me and stole from me. I put a stop to it some time ago as I told Lady Une. I was planning to leave the country before they think I have completely recovered and come to take me back." He took a sip of water.

Heero had never thought he would find someone who had been as battle weary as he was except the Gundam pilots. Yet, this boy was fascinating for him whether it was due to his hidden energies or not he didn't know yet. Harry on the other hand found Heero equally fascinating. The other boy had similar crazy hair that stubbornly refused to cow down like his own. He thought of himself and Heero bonding over crazy hair and smiled. There was sauce sticking to the sides of his mouth which spread over like a dessert.

Heero averted his eyes. If he hadn't, he could have easily vaulted over the table and started to lick the other boy hungrily devouring those pouty lips. Gods! He had never felt such a strong attraction to anyone before, none of his recent conquests, not even Duo before they had broken up. Duo and Heero were entirely different. While it could be said that opposites attract they not always remain together. Relena had been the cause of a lot of fights between the two of them and in the end split. Duo had moved on with Wufei while he remained stuck trying to duck Relena up until now. Thank god, the rest of the pilots were too engaged in the story. He hastily gulped down a drink.

After they had finished lunch Duo and Trowa volunteered to get Harry's stuff from his aunt's house. Actually Trowa wanted to see for himself the place that his brother had grown up and to find out more about his magic hating relatives before he dispatched them into prison. Quatre and Wufei offered to clean up while Heero was relegated to showing Harry to a room.

Heero twitched when Quartre threw him a sly smile before he stared to clean up. He could have easily carried him but he desisted, knowing Harry wouldn't appreciate being carried like a sack. He helped Harry and his owl up the second floor where they resided and stashed him in the room next to him.

As he began to leave he was stopped by Harry's voice."Heero! I am exhausted. Help me take my clothes off." The words hit him like a storm furiously thudding on his insides. He would love to help Harry get out of his clothes and more. Outside he gave no discernible reaction that he was in anyway affected.

Harry wanted to gauge Heero's reaction toward himself. So far the he had only kissed one girl in his life and that had been an unpleasant reaction. Looking at Heero generated the a funny feeling in his stomach that he associated with a rapidly accelerating crush on the ex- pilot.

Heero bent down of the bed he had placed Harry on and began to open up the buttons on his shirt without breaking the eye-contact. The next second Harry pushed his hand into those stubborn locks of Heero and pulled him down for a kiss. Tongues battled for domination furiously before Harry submitted. Finally Heero broke off the kiss. Heero nibbled on Harry's neck and the younger boy squirmed giggling in response. Heero sensing Harry's fatigue helped taking off Harry shirt and trousers, then went back to tasting his skin. They were both breathing heavily as they molded their bodies together.

"Stay Heero." Heero nodded as they settled down together. Harry was soon sleeping peacefully while Heero laid there in silent contemplation.

* * *

do tell if you like it


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction. **

Chapter 4

Trowa and Wufei were searching through the house for Harry's things. What they has found so far has set their blood boiling. A dank cupboard under the stairs and the smallest bedroom in the house were the only two places, which contained Harry's meager possessions including Harry's hidden stash under the floorboard. They has meticulously searched, photographed, cataloged and prepared an airtight case against Dursleys to send them to prison at least for a decade.

Hidden in the attic he found the goldmine. The boxes contained stashes of photographs, bill and bank statements that sent his head rolling. He found out that his brother was a very rich young minor who until a month ago was being robbed blind. He was heir to a number of companies in the so-called mundane worlds; he also had large stakes in several others which were being managed by Petunia's husband. He did not think that Harry has any idea about this. So, he collected the paperwork and packed them in a separate sachet for Harry's perusal. Wufei gave him a dark look when he flipped through the papers.

Yep! Vernon Dursley was in a deep shit as long as they were concerned. Tax frauds on the top of embezzlement charges from a child were nice tagalongs on charges along with child harassment, endangerment and abuse all of which were plenty to send him to prison. He has a nagging suspicion that somehow magic was involved in the whole issue. Vernon should have been arrested long before he started to heap abuse on his brother.

"You are the son of a very rich man Trowa. He may not be as wealthy as Quatre but your generations could live on this money without working at all and that is only in this world. I wonder if he ever knew you existed."

"I don't think he knew or he would have tried to find me. I was in the colonies, remember."

"Yes well. Now, that you have him you can protect Harry better."

"I will." He answered with a steely glint in the eye.

They packed up and left the house behind them sealed for evidence. Let the Dursleys come back and find out how deep they have dug themselves in. Trowa spent the ride in silence contemplating his brother and his errant relatives. Wufei was busy thinking about the new member in their family. He has not missed the looks that Heero and Harry has thrown at each other, neither has any other pilot. Trowa refused to broach the topic and he was equally reluctant to talk. Heero was a hard person to live with. Maybe magic was just something that could make him a bit alive. In his mind, he wished Harry luck.

They dropped the evidence at one of the Preventer offices, to send it to the legal team assembled for the case. Trowa carried Harry's package inside. Quatre and Duo were lounging the hall holding something that looked like a camera. When they walked in, they glanced up and froze. There was a gleeful air about Duo that Trowa has always treated with extreme suspicion. He threw an accessing look at his lover who only shrugged his shoulders helplessly before snickering. Something was up.

"Where's Harry?" Duo snorted in answer and Quatre started to laugh quietly. Trowa snatched out the camera that Duo was holding ignoring his sputtering remarks and froze. Wufei who watch over his shoulder at the screen started to laugh. On the screen they could see Heero and Harry laying in bed together, fast asleep.

"That was fast." Wufei said.

"Like magic, isn't it?" Duo quipped his eyes shining with mischief.

They looked at each other and started to laugh harder. Trowa gave a faint chuckle.

"You aren't mad, Tro-Tro."

"Harry is fifteen. Heero should have known better."

"Hey! Tro-man just chill a bit. We know he is your little brother. Heero wouldn't hurt him."

"Like he didn't hurt you." The unspoken 'He nearly destroyed you.' hung in the air between them.

Duo went quiet. Trowa knew he has crossed an invisible line. Duo and Heero's breakup was one of the most painful topic they have shoved under the carpet. Duo was heartbroken, desperately so, when they had broken up. He went missing for a year before they found him and dragged him back almost from the verge of suicide. Wufei has become quite close to Duo in the aftermath leaving Heero alone.

Trowa was a patient person. His brother has already become a delicate topic with him. He would never have brought the topic up otherwise but his brother's happiness was on line here. Some things needed to be said here before they hurt his already burdened brother.

"I don't want him anywhere near my brother and you are going to help me with that." He said in a cold voice glaring at the other ex-pilots.

Trowa was not an easily angered person, but he was the most experienced fighter among them; when provoked he became a dangerous opponent. Nobody would dare to cross him when he has a glint in the eye like that. If they has known Harry before, they would have recounted the expression as the same he has when faced with Voldemort. They nodded mutely.

"Harry is moving in with us in our spare room in the suite, so that I can look after him well." He eyed his fiancé. Quatre nodded in acceptance.

##############

Harry woke feeling both hungry and restless. Too much sleep has always left him disoriented. He found he was lying in someone's arms. He found Heero's peaceful face just a bit away from his face. He grinned. His life has definitely taken a turn for the good. He was free of his relatives and he has family. Someone who will take care of him because he was blood not a hero that they wanted to worship or someone they wanted to manipulate. He sighed. It felt good to be alive.

He glanced at the clock, which showed it was nearly supper time. He tried to sit up but found that he was rather possessively held. He squirmed a bit.

Heero felt the movement and was instantly awake. "Hi!" he said as he looked at the flushed face of the younger boy.

"Hi." Harry smiled back," I need to get to the bathroom."

Heero got up quickly and helped him. They went down to the lounge together and found the other pilots and a guest sitting there enjoying light snacks and ribbing each other good.

They paused as they saw Heero and Harry walk in. Trowa smiled at his little brother gesturing him to sit by him. Harry sat beside him. Heero sat beside Wufei. Harry eyed the newcomer who looked quite a bit like younger version of Lucius Malfoy.

" Harry meet Zechs Marquis also known as Miliardo Peacecraft, he was also an agent in Preventers earlier but now he works for Winner Enterprises.." Trowa introduced the white blonde-haired person who was gazing at him with intense eyes.

Harry suppressed a shiver. That look was quite like the Lucius Malfoy he has left behind in prison. No one has known that he was attracted to the man who was his number two enemy just behind Voldemort. He licked his lips unconsciously. Zechs's eyes followed the movement. 'Well shit!' Harry thought.

* * *

do tell if you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction. **

So, many people have asked me for an update. Alas, I was too busy scrambling my reports due at the time. Now, I have a bit of breather. So, back to the story folks. Here you go!

I wanted to add that Zechs is bisexual not gay in my story. I did it to incorporate the elements in the story of the original Gundam Series where both Une and Noin had massive crushes on the guy. I totally swooned when he removed his mask for the first time in the Gundam Wing. He was dangerously adorable.

Finally, I give you the reasons why Trowa is so against Heero. Its an extra long chapter, sort of a peace offering for such a long wait.

Chapter 5

Zechs was busy filing out the reports for the day. It was the most tedious part of his job that he adored. After years of fighting wars and hiding as the 'Lightning Count' and later as the general of White Fang, he wanted his life free to live with his family and his lover Noin. The affair with her was shortlived though. Noin wanted to continue in the army whereas he wanted a peaceful life. His heart broken, he had returned to the Preventers' as the agent Wind. However, his inability to work with a partner, except at the rare times Trowa was free to accompany him, saw an untimely demise of that career. All his life, he had always worked alone, fought alone leading his men in the battle. Trowa was a similar creature. Both the tall men have lived a lifetime of combat and bloodshed and were able to find solace in the brooding silence that hung between them. His other partners on the other hand found his silence on most matters stifling. He left preventers within six months. Politics had never enticed him unlike his sister Relena. It was at that time that Trowa's lover Quatre extended him the invitation to visit the gundam pilots. He had accepted and soon found himself the CFO, Chief Financing Officer in the Winner Enterprises. The travel, the meetings, the verbal sparring with the ex-pilots and peaceful life agreed with him well. He was truly happy for the first time in many years. He and Quatre worked well together and he soon found himself fond of the short blond. He and Trowa had become really good friends. They understood each other well.

As he began to stuff the last folder in his office rack, his phone rang. It was Trowa. He perked up.

"Hi, Trowa."

"Hey Zechs, where are you?"

"Netherlands - Rotterdam. I am just finishing up at the office. I will be in London at the dinnertime for our date." He smirked as he teased his best friend.

"Zechs!" Trowa paused on the phone. Zechs frowned. His best friend usually smiled at this joke while Quatre would pout adorably in the background and try to mock hide his boyfriend. Trowa sounded serious.

"Is something the matter?"

"I need your help?" Zechs winced at the inflection in is best friend's voice.

It must be something serious, like the time when Duo went missing for a year. It was a really hard time for their friendship when it was his sister who had caused the mischief in their lives. Relena had relentlessly pursued Heero despite knowing that the erstwhile pilot was gay and in love with Duo. All he needed was to settle down with and he would have been perfectly happy. Unfortunately, Heero could not see the obvious traps set for him by his manipulative sister and ignored Duo often, in the favor of his job as Relena's bodyguard, causing many fights between the lovers.

Relena was pampered since her birth to an extent where she was singularly determined to have things done in her way or risk destruction. Heero was quite an example. Duo's disappearance and later relationship with Wufei had changed Heero undeniably. He was a train-wreck after losing Duo. He quit his job as Relena's bodyguard and went back to Preventers. He became a player, seducing men left and right with that perfect body and husky voice. None of the pilots knew except Trowa. Heero for all his faults had maintained his workaholic ways and never bought his conquests home; that was perhaps his only saving grace.

"Zechs?" Trowa's voice brought him back to the present.

"Anything for you Trowa. You know that!"

"I have sent you a picture. Check it out."

Zechs checked his phone. Sure, there was a picture…..of a boy….a beautiful boy…. His mouth went dry. He had never been attracted to any guy before, but the picture was something that drew him in. There was something fragile and broken about the boy that screamed to be protected. His instincts were screaming at him in a way they had before making a crucial decision in the wars he had fought. This boy was important…..for his life. He gave an admiring shake of his head to the picture.

He put the phone back to his ear. "Who is this Trowa?"

Trowa sighed. "He's my half brother, Harry."

Zechs drew a sharp breath. His mind rapidly connected the dots. "Family reconstruction act?"

"Yes and he is nearly 16, an orphan. I have his custody now but he is soon going to be emancipated. Zechs, Heero has set his eyes on him."

Zechs understood and was incensed simultaneously. Harry was attractive. Heero was not going to change anytime soon. As soon as Harry was emancipated, Heero would seduce the boy. Trowa was right to be worried.

"What do you want me to do?" Zechs hesitated, "Take him with me?"

"Yes." Zechs felt Trowa's relief in his voice. You travel extensively. He needs to leave England. He is quite rich and needs your guidance in managing family estate. It's the perfect excuse.

"I will do it. See you at dinner." The call cut off. He stared at the folder in his hand. His heart gave a significant lurch. London calls.

It took him few hours to reach Quatre's London house, bad weather contributing to his agitation. The sprawling mansion was of old Tudors style and had been in the family for generations. He had always found a sense of calm at this house. It now served well to soothe his frayed nerves. He found his friends in the dinner hall. He was just in time for the main course.

Duo in his natural exuberance bellowed, "Hey Count!" the moment he stepped in, then went back to annoying Wufei who nodded his head in greeting. He nodded back. Trowa smiled when he saw him and brought a plate with him. They settled down in the window seat together.

"How was Rotterdam."

"Ok. Where is your elusive brother?"

"Sleeping since afternoon. He was injured in a recent accident." Trowa faltered a bit regarding him with trepidation. "I need to warn you though. He has extra sensory perception and extremely high ability to manipulate elements around him."

"Like as if he is magical." Trowa gave a start. "I was a high-level officer in the OZ Trowa and an heir to Sanq kingdom. I knew and hid many military secrets some of which even Triez never dreamt about and rightly so. I was also trained in magical arts in secret at a very young age by a powerful witch, my mother. Relena had no such talent so she was never told."

"Thank god for small miracles." Trowa nodded in satisfaction. Zechs's lips twitched. "Yes. He is very powerful and there are plenty of people who want to manipulate him. At the moment, he is recovering from a magical exhaustion. He needs protection, powerful one at that."

"Don't worry. I will take care of him."

"Thank you." Trowa smiled gratefully, an expression Zechs had trouble believing if he had not seen for himself. Trowa must been really worried.

They finished dinner and moved to the lounge. Zechs picked up coffee as he mulled over the sudden change in the dynamics of the group. There was an undercurrent of tension between Duo and his best friend while Quatre and Wufei were more vigilant than laidback as they usually did in the house. Trowa most likely has expressed his displeasure over Heero and Harry together. He settled down on the couch next to Quatre and grabbed a few crisps from the table.

It was then that Heero walked in with Harry. Zechs watched the boy beside Heero in intense concentration. He was short but fairly well proportioned and very handsome. He looked like he could do with plenty of rest and peperups. The boy was magically exhausted and it showed on his face, in his tired body. His eyes however were sparkling with life. They were the greenest eyes he had ever seen. He felt his heart rate speeding up.

#########

Trowa smiled at his little brother gesturing him to sit by him. Harry settled beside him. Heero took a seat beside Wufei. Harry eyed Zechs inquisitively. Zechs returned the gaze with implied interest.

Trowa took up the introductions, "Harry this is Zechs Merquis, my best friend. He is also known as Miliardo Peacecraft, his original name; he was also an agent in Preventers earlier but now he works for Winner Enterprises."

Harry flushed under Zechs's intense gaze. He grabbed a coffee mug hiding most of his face behind it. Opposite him, Quatre's eyes grew sharper as he observed the interaction between Harry and Zechs. There was an intense attraction there between the two even more than he sensed between Heero and Harry. This had a potential to be spark into fireworks. He smiled. The spectacle would be astonishing. Just what they needed, somebody or something to liven up their lives.

Trowa gave his friend an inquiring gaze as Zechs kept his staring on. He was thrilled. It seemed that Zechs liked his brother more than he had hoped for before, if the expression on his face was anything to go by. He had seen the same expression on his friend's face once before, when he was talking about Noin. She had hurt him far more than Zechs ever realized. In his mind, Zechs was a far better choice for him than Heero.

Harry looked up under his eyelashes over the rim of the mug he was holding. Zechs had similar platinum blond long hair he liked in Lucius. Too bad the man would have murdered him without a second thought if he ever found out about Harry's obsession. Unlike Lucius Zechs had a softness in his eyes. He was capable of love. He licked his lips unconsciously. Zechs eyes followed the movement. 'Well shit! That proves it. He wants me and I am definitely gay.' His previous bouts of Cho and Ginny were wiped clean from his mind. He wanted Zechs right back.

'What about Heero?' His mind whispered. He frowned. It was true that he and Heero have their own chemistry, but his instincts were telling him that Zechs was more than an acceptable match for his magic. There it hit him. 'Zechs's magic is complimentary to my own. That is what is attracting me to Zechs. That means with Zechs I can have children. Very powerful beautiful babies.' He shivered and looked up into those intense blue eyes.

He had grown up as an orphan, unloved and alone. For people like him magical mates were rarely found. Hence, they were obligated to marry a woman to carry the bloodlines. Despite all his hatred toward the magical world, Harry did not wish for his family's name to die out when his brother was as gay as him. Now he was given a chance that he could continue his line without sacrificing his nature or love. He would never have to touch a woman. He had strength to carry the babies to term. His choice was made.

Quatre looked at Harry in astonishment. There was a steely resolve in Harry's face as he looked at Zechs.

Harry smiled at Zechs. "Zechs." Zechs who was talking to Quatre turned his head. "I want to go outside." He held out his hand. Zechs ignored a sharp jab to his stomach, probably from Quatre, and took the hand. He held Harry up in his arms only half supporting him. Harry looked up and smiled shyly. He helped Harry out in front doors.

As soon as the doors shut Quatre turned to his lover, Trowa, raised an eyebrow and prepared to hear an explanation. Trowa fidgeted under the extreme scrutiny. Heero was also glaring at him. He raised his hands and sighed.

"Yes I invited him. I didn't do anything else." He smirked. "It seems that Harry likes him far better than I wanted. I am all right with that."

Heero stood, his fists were clenched and his were eyes narrowed in anger. "You don't want me to be happy, do you?

Trowa spat, "The only one whose happiness I am worried about was Zechs and Harry. It seems I no longer should worry."

Heero's shoulders slumped slightly. Trowa was the only one in the ex-pilots that knew about his numerous one-night stands after Duo and he broke up. He had the right to think that Heero would treat his brother like one of the conquests. He had no such desire but Trowa didn't know that. He was waiting for someone like Harry to walk in his life. He didn't say anything but turned and stalked out the front doors.

#####

Harry was sitting in a sheltered copse in the garden with Zechs. The garden was illuminated with soft lights that sprayed beautifully on the softly falling rain. The sheltered seat was dry, placed on a higher ground and hidden from the main treading paths that they could view perfectly. It was appropriately termed lover's point in the old times. Zechs hadn't removed his arm curled around his waist. Harry hadn't protested as they sat gazing at the enthralling view. His body was less tired than usual as his companion unknowingly replenished his magical exhaustion. Closeness to Zechs was benefiting his befuddled mind rendering thinking easier and his mind clearer. His eyes turned to Zechs.

"You are a wizard." He spoke softly. Zechs nodded. He noted the improved color of Harry's face. His own face drained of color.

"We are magically compatible." He breathed. Almost everyone dreamed of finding his or her complementary person in the magical world. Very few found them in their lifetime but those who did lived a far fulfilled life than the others. He now knew the reason he was so insanely attracted to Harry. The problem was he had never had any attraction towards any male before. Maybe it was just Harry. He smiled as the thought flashed across his mind.

"May I kiss you?" Harry nodded slightly. Their lips touched tentatively. Harry gasped as he felt a current shooting through his body. Thoughts fled Zechs as he was startled by his own reaction. They were definitely compatible, but could he love Harry the way he should. Harry smiled as he saw the uncertainty in Zechs's face.

He touched the older man's shoulders. "It will work out."

Zechs nodded. "We should head back." He helped Harry get back on his feet. Harry who was feeling much better didn't sway…much. Zechs helped him back upto his rooms. He hugged the boy bid him good night there.

Harry was about to open the door when something or somebody slammed into him. He tried to hit back but he was expertly restrained. His attacker whispered in his ears, "So, you like _him_ too." Harry relaxed as he recognized Heero's voice. Heero's grip loosened and Harry turned in his arms.

Heero's eyes were flashing with emotions for the first time in the entire day. Harry smiled sadly. "Yes," he said softly. Heero's grip squeezed Harry into his door.

"What about us?"

"There is no us Heero. Not yet anyway. You need to grow up and see that not everything revolves around you. Do you think I don't know what you did to Duo."

Heero flinched. Harry knew it was a low blow. Everybody on the freaking planet knew that Heero had chosen his job over his lover many times. It had been a hot gossip topic in the tabloids when the pilot had disappeared from the public view. Harry may not be very observant person but he knew about it since he was secluded from everything last year. He had closely followed the story and drew out a few truths from the pack of shit that the newspapers usually printed.

Heero cared the most about himself. It was that what had developed his sense of self out of his feelings of worthlessness he had been plagued for his whole life. He wanted to become like Heero. That's what attracted him to his idol in the first place, but he was not going to let Heero himself push him into a decision that he wanted. He wanted a family and protection that Zechs could give him and he would have it. Heero will either grow up or grow worse. Only time will tell. Later if the time was right, he might let Heero back into his life and his arms.

He touched Heero's face with soft hands. "I really like you Heero, but Zechs can offer me much more than you at the moment. You need to mature and deal with the fact that I am making this decision for myself. I need Zechs, but I will never forget you."

He laid a tentative kiss on Heero's lips. Heero grabbed to back to his neck and plunged in recklessly. He needed Harry just as much and he was going to take what he could. Harry shivered as the hot tongue probed his mouth with care. Heero caressed his face with one hand while his other went into his shirt. His legs rose and Heero grabbed them raising them to his waist as only the door and his strength solely supported Harry. He swore as Harry grabbed his shoulders in an iron grip. The insane sliding of the two bodies soon bought them both, to sweet blankness. When they came to, Heero let Harry down on his feet. Harry swayed blinking his eyes owlishly and Heero steadied him. He laid a final kiss on Harry's cheek.

"I would cherish this moment forever, love." Then Heero was gone. Harry stared at the place Heero had stood just a moment ago.

"I know." He let out a breath. He braced himself weakly, then opened his door and went in.

Trowa and Zechs arranged for Harry to be in Havana, Zechs new office for the next week. Harry had agreed so that he could spend time together with both his brother and husband to be. They had told everybody the next morning about their magical compatibility and that they were going to be married as soon as Harry turned 16. In the magical community 16 was the age when the teenagers became to be eligible to be married according to the old laws. Heero had looked at Harry when the full implications of Harry's reasons for marrying Zechs hit him. Harry wanted children and Zechs was the only one who could give them to him. He understood, but it cut him deeply. He cancelled his holiday as soon as Harry left and went back to work.

* * *

do tell if you like it


End file.
